Benutzer:Marco A
Bilder für den Einsatz im Wiki Datei:Firmachiquito.png Armas botella incendiaria.png carcano.png cuchillocaza.png cuchillolanzable.png dinamita1.png escopetarecortada.png evans.png fusil1.png fusil2.png fusil3.png fusil4.png fusil5.png fusil6.png fusil7.png fusil8.png fusilf.png hipower.png pistol.png revolver1.png revolver22.png revolver3.png revolver4.png semi.png tomahawk.png volcanic.png winchester.png fusilexplosivo.png Mezclaceboexplisvo.png puñonegro.png trabuconegro.png antorchanegra.png Mezcla.png lazo.png Carteles Wanted Americus roe.png| Cesar higueras.png| Charlie mash.png| Cooper reed.png| Clark hat.png| Cody w.png| Diego bocanegra.png| Dale chesson.png| Geraldo eli.png| Harry dobbing.png| Hassun.png| Hestor frith.png| Honovy.png| Jorge reynoso.png| Isaiah grenn.png| Julian coronado.png| Julius grime2s.png| Julius grimes.png| Kent gallaway.png| Lester dugan.png| Melvin spynney.png| Maurice sweet.png| Link huston.png| Mo van.png| Rafael vallerino.png| Ralph stricker.png| Quinn mallory.png| Nashoba.png| Rigoberto artiz.png| Raul ontiveros.png| Rufus higbee.png| Selestino herrada.png| Sergio albelda.png| Sid winkler.png| Se busca.png| Standley mund.png| Wade bassed.png| Sin nombre2.png| Sin nombre.png| Wanted john.png| Zebee nash.png| Victo oprtregear.png| dakota.png| grant avery.png| harry dobbin.png| irnin penik.png| mateo clisante.png| kosumi.png| ramiro de la torre.png| sinnombre3.png| sinnombre4.png| slink.png| Benito penagarza.png| Charlie hinkle.png| Cristo bustamante.png| Francisco aragon.png| Enepay.png| Harlan forbes.png| Moses lowson.png| Perry rose.png| Helaku.png| Roscoe duffy.png| ---- Undead Nightmare, partes de animales y más corazonundead1.png| corazonundead2.png| corazonundead3.png| corazonundead4.png| corazonundead5.png| corazonundead6.png| ojo1.png ojo2.png ojo3.png|Jabalí zombi ojo4.png ojo5.png|Lobo zombi ojo6.png ojo7.png|zombi ojo8.png|Puma zombi ojo9.png ojo10.png|Bigfoot ojo11.png colmilloundead1.png colmilloundead2.png colmilloundead3.png colmilloundead4.png colmilloundead5.png colmilloundead6.png colmilloundead7.png colmilloundead8.png Colmilloundead9.png Colmilloundead10.png colmillosjabalizombie.png| ala murcielago.png| Cuerno de unicornio.png| garraundead1.png garraundead2.png garraundead3.png garraundead4.png garraundead5.png Garraundead6.png costillazombie.png| dientezombie.png| lenguazombie.png| orejazombie.png| mano.png| old blood.png| mezclaceboexplisvo.png|Crear cebo explisivo, cebo explosivo mezcla.png|Crear cebo zombie, cebo zombie lingote oro.png| bslsd explosivas.png|Baño de fósforo reliquia.png| trsbuco desarmado.png| cuenco.png| caja.png|Crear munición para trabuco, munición trabuco Partes de animales carne1.png|Bull & Cow carne2.png|Pig carne3.png|horse carne4.png|Brumas carne5.png|Dog carne6.png|Rabbit carne7.png|Goat carne8.png|Gordo the boar & boar carne9.png|9 carne10.png|Racoon carne11.png|Fox carne12.png|Elk carne13.png|Mule carne14.png|Wolf carne15.png|Khan the Jaguar & Cougar carne16.png|American Buffalo carne17.png|Bighorn Sheep carne18.png|Armadillo carne19.png|19 carne20.png|Bear carne21.png|21 carne22.png|22 carne23.png|23 carne24.png|24 carne25.png|25 carne26.png|26 carne27.png|27 corazon1.png|Gordo the boar corazon2.png|2 corazon3.png|Brumas the bear & bear corazon4.png|Colmillo the wolf & wolf cuernos1.png|American Buffalo cornamenta2.png|Buck cornamenta.png|Elk cuernos2.png|Bighorn Sheep diente1.png|Cougar piel1.png|Bighorn Sheep piel2.png|Elk piel3.png|Dog piel4.png|Buck piel5.png|5 piel6.png|Cow pieldeserpiente.png|Snake piellobo.png|Wolf piel7.png| Alasmurcielago.png Caballosilueta.png Cuernosciervo1.png Pielarmadillo.png Pielbisonte.png Pielbrumas.png Pielcastor.png Pielcoyote.png Piellince.png Pielmapache.png Pielmofeta.png Pielobeja.png Pielobo.png Pieloso2.png Pielpuma.png Pielzorro.png plumas1.png|Songbird plumas2.png|Duck plumas3.png|3 plumas4.png|owl plumas5.png|hawk plumas6.png|Chicken plumas7.png|seagull plumas8.png|eagle plumas9.png| garra1.png|Brumas the bear garra2.png|cougar garra3.png|3 garra4.png|4 Munición balasfrancotirador.png|1 Municionpistola.png|2 balasrifle.png|3 balasshotgun.png|4 municion revolver.png|5 municionrepeticion.png|6 Caja.png|Ammunition Blunderbuss municion fusil.png|Ammunition Explosive Rifle federal agent.png estrella.png placa.png estrella 5 puntas.png she.png Personas desaparecidas adrienne.png chu fook.png grover.png lloyd.png lydia.png merche.png mintie.png oaths.png orison.png porfirio.png rafael.png ramon.png santiago.png silas.png willis.png winona.png millicent2.png Plantas planta1.png|1 planta2.png|2 planta3.png|3 planta4.png|4 planta5.png|5 planta6.png|6 planta7.png|7 planta8.png|8 planta9.png|9 Atuendos You can see my new template here Arrrrggg.png|1 Traje1.png|2 Traje2.png|3 Traje3.png|4 Traje4.png|5 Traje5.png|6 Traje6.png|7 Traje7.png|8 Traje8.png|9 Traje9.png|10 Traje10.png|11 Traje11.png|12 Traje12.png|13 Traje13.png|14 Traje14.png|15 Traje15.png|16 Traje16.png|17 Traje17.png|18 Traje18.png|19 Traje19.png|20 Traje20.png|21 Traje21.png|22 Traje22.png|23 Traje23.png|24 Traje24.png|25 Traje25.png|26 Traje26.png|27 Traje27.png|28 Traje28.png|29 Traje30.png|31 Traje31.png|32 Traje32.png|33 Traje33.png|34 Traje34.png|35 Traje35.png|36 Traje36.png|37 Traje37.png|38 Traje38.png|39 walton.png Jackwalton.png Inventario Aceiteserpitente.png Aguabendita.png Binocularesinv.png Blackwaterl.png Bote.png Botellacorazontonico.png Caja2.png Campamento 2.png Campamento sencillo7.png Campamento simple.png Cinturon (2).png Cinturon.png D&l.png Deedcaballo.png Escritura.png Escritura2estrellas.png Extracto.png Flecha.png Fotoscomprometedoras.png Escritura (2).png Kentuky bourbon.png Licor.png Liquido.png Manzana.png Mapadeltesoro.png Mapalugares.png Mapasuperviviente.png Opio.png Pañuelo.png Pata de conejo.png Pildorasdecaballo.png Recompensa.png Revista.png Rosario2.png Tela.png Telegrama.png Tickeck tren.png Tobacco.png Viveres.png Carta.png Cuenco.png Reliquia.png 1estrella.png 3estrellas.png Sheriff2.png Tequila.png fotos.png Iconos armas Iconoaguabendita.png Iconoantorcha.png Iconobotellaincendiaria.png Iconocarabina.png Iconocarcano.png Iconocattleman.png Iconoceboexplosivo.png Iconocebozombie.png Iconocorredera.png Iconocuchillo.png Iconocuchillocaza.png Iconodinamita.png Iconoescopeta2cañones.png IconoEscopetasemi.png Iconofusilcerrojo.png Iconofusildecaza.png Iconofusilexplsivo.png Iconofusilrolling.png Iconofusilspringfield.png Iconohenry.png Iconohipower.png Iconolazo.png Iconolemat.png Iconomauser.png Iconopuños.png Iconorecortada.png IconorevolverDA.png Iconoschofield.png Iconosemiatumatica.png Iconotrabuco.png Iconovolvanic.png Iconowinchester.png Iconptomahawk.png Pala.png Personajes multijugador abigail.png| billw.png| buffalosoldier.png| coronel allende.png| dickens.png| duch.png| escuella.png| irish.png| jack2.png| jacksw.png| kelly.png| landonzombie.png| marston1.png| Marstonzombie2.png| marstonzombie3.png| maszombies.png| annie.png| mcfarlane.png| mujer zombie.png| otro zombie.png| pigjosh.png| professor.png| redharlow.png| seth.png| shadow.png| tiazombie.png| ugly.png| ultimozombie.png| viejozombie.png| viperzombie.png| mexicano.png| multi1.png| multi2.png| multi3.png| multi4.png| multi5.png| multi6.png| multi7.png| multi8.png| multi9.png| multi10.png| multi11.png| multi12.png| multi13.png| multi14.png| multi15.png| multi16.png| multi17.png| multi18.png| multi19.png| multi20.png| multi21.png| multi22.png| multi23.png| multi24.png| multi25.png| multi26.png| multi27.png| multi28.png| multi29.png| multi30.png| multi31.png| multi32.png| multi33.png| multi34.png| multi35.png| multi36.png| multi37.png| multi38.png| multi39.png| multi40.png| multi41.png| multi42.png| multi43.png| multi44.png| multi45.png| multi46.png| multi47.png| multi48.png| multi49.png| multi50.png| multi51.png| multi52.png| multi53.png| multi54.png| multi55.png| multi56.png| multi57.png| multi58.png| multi59.png| multi60.png| multi61.png| multi61.png| multi62.png| multi63.png| multi64.png| multi65.png| multi66.png| multi67.png| multi68.png| multi69.png| multi70.png| multi71.png| multi72.png| multi73.png| multi74.png| multi75.png| multi76.png| multi77.png| multi78.png| multi79.png| multi80.png| multi81.png| multi82.png| multi83.png| multi84.png| multi85.png| multi86.png| multi87.png| multi88.png| multi89.png| multi90.png| multi91.png| multi92.png| multi93.png| multi94.png| multi95.png| multi96.png| multi97.png| multi98.png| multi99.png| multi100.png| multi101.png| multi103.png| multi104.png| multi105.png| multi106.png| multi107.png| multi108.png| multi109.png| multi110.png| multi111.png| multi112.png| multi113.png| multi114.png| multi115.png| ---- Modelos 3d (Nota: Soy novato con 3ds Max Buffalo.png bufalo albino.png lobo3d.png vaca.png gatling.png armadillo.png conejo.png cuervo.png Cabranegra.png Jabali mexico.png Jabali.png Mofeta.png Puma2.png aguila mexicano.png ametralladora2.png brumas.png buitre.png cabra comun.png cañon1.png carro dikens.png castor.png chupacabras.png ciervo macho.png ciervo hembra.png dedalo.png gallo.png jabalizombie.png lentri.png lobo the wolof.png murcielagozombi.png oso.png ozozombie.png pato.png pumazombie.png vaca2.png uatapi.png uatapi2.png lobozombie.png obeja.png Halcón.png|Hawk Balsa.png Cerdo.png Cerdo2.png Gaviota.png Lince2.png Murcielai.png Perro1.png Venado.png mapache2.png Binoculares.png Catterman.png Bonzo2.png Cabra comun2.png Cabra comun3.png Cerdo3.png Gallina1.png Gallina2.png Gallina3.png Otro toro.png Pajaro cantor.png Pajaro cantor2.png Pajaro cantor3.png Zorro.png revolver2.png mascara2.png buho.png camión armado.png Khan el jaguar.png Coyote zombi.png torozombie.png muflón.png antorcha.png Deed·D.png Missingposter3d.png File:Momia.png|possibly a mummy, skin 1 File:Momia2.png|possibly a mummy, skin 2 File:Momia3.png|possibly a mummy, skin 3 Momia ataud.png perrozombi.png lincex.png lincex1.png lincex2.png lincex2roberto.png jabali2.png jabali3.png jabali4.png jabali5gordo.png jabaliwilbur.png Note: There may be some repeated. They may have some use in the wiki pantalla un.png| pantalla un1.png| pantalla un3.png| pantalla un4.png| pantalla un6.png| pantalla un7.png| pantalla un8.png| pantalla un9.png| pantalla un10.png| pantalla un11.png| pantalla un12.png| pantalla un13.png| pantalla un14.png| pantalla un15.png| pantalla un16.png| pantalla un17.png| pantalla un18.png| pantalla un19.png| pantalla un20.png| pantalla un21.png| pantalla un22.png| pantalla un23.png| pantalla un24.png| pantalla un25.png| pantalla un26.png| pantalla un27.png| pantalla un28.png| pantalla un29.png| pantalla un30.png| pantalla un31.png| pantalla un32.png| pantalla un33.png| pantalla un34.png| pantalla un35.png| pantalla un36.png| pantalla un37.png| pantalla un38.png| pantalla un39.png| pantalla un40.png| pantalla un41.png| pantalla un42.png| pantalla un43.png| pantalla un44.png| pantalla un45.png| pantalla un46.png| pantalla un47.png| pantalla un48.png| pantalla un49.png| pantalla un50.png| pantalla un51.png| pantalla un52.png| pantalla un53.png| pantalla un54.png| pantalla un55.png| pantalla un56.png| pantalla un57.png| pantalla un59.png| pantalla un60.png| pantalla un61.png| pantalla un62.png| pantalla un63.png| pantalla un64.png| pantalla un65.png| pantalla un66.png| pantalla un67.png| pantalla un68.png| pantalla un69.png| pantalla un70.png| pantalla un71.png| pantalla un72.png| pantalla un73.png| pantalla un74.png| pantalla un75.png| pantalla un76.png| pantalla un77.png| pantalla un78.png| pantalla un79.png| pantalla un80.png| pantalla un81.png| pantalla un82.png| pantalla un83.png| pantalla un84.png| pantalla un86.png| pantalla un87.png| pantalla un88.png| pantalla un89.png| pantalla un90.png| pantalla un91.png| pantalla un92.png| pantalla un93.png| pantalla un94.png| pantalla un95.png| pantalla un96.png| pantalla un97.png| pantalla un98.png| pantalla un99.png|